


【Arthurm】Animal(三)

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony
Summary: 可怜的奥咪要失明一段时间啦~不要担心 以后还会治好的~亚瑟并不会直接弄瞎辣么残忍的~





	【Arthurm】Animal(三)

当奥姆睁开眼睛的时候已经是两天以后了，他的的伤口已经被亚特兰蒂斯先进的药物治疗的好得差不多了，只是原本腰间被亚瑟掐紫了的地方现在还是有一些淤青，大概是亚瑟特意不让医生医治这里吧，毕竟在他身上留下一下什么痕迹也是亚瑟的喜好之一，而他也早已习惯了去接受那些变态的喜好了。

给他来换药的小女孩叫安妮，也就是十六七岁的样子，会时不时拿一种小心翼翼又有些倾慕的目光偷偷地看他。他当然知道这个侍女的小心思，毕竟才貌出众的奥姆王曾是多少少女的梦中情人，而他也不吝赐予这个少女几个温柔的眼神和一点点赞美的话语。  
不需要费什么心思，他就能够让这个少女深深的爱上他，而这个少女既然有这里的钥匙，还是一个唯一能够进出这里的人，估计在以后逃走的时候应该能够用的到，所以理所当然的，奥姆轻易的赢得了这个姑娘的芳心。

亚瑟再踏入这个房间已经是一个星期以后了，他刚从陆地上回来，并没有去找维科商量处理这一个星期以来耽误的政务，而是径直就去了关押着奥姆的房间。  
当他推开门进入房间的时候，看到的就是安妮笑得很开心，而奥姆正用他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛看着女孩低眉浅笑的画面。很好，他还从未见过奥姆这样冲他笑过，甚至，他也记不起来任何一次奥姆为他而绽开的笑容。  
看到亚瑟的时候奥姆的笑容就僵在了脸上，就连呼吸都颤了一下，明显的是在害怕，嗯，这才是他平时见到的那个奥姆。  
“滚出去。”亚瑟给侍女安妮的命令十分的简练，而后者听到命令也不敢说话，只能马上按照吩咐退出了这个房间。

亚瑟坐在床边，一只手把半倚着的奥姆揽进怀里，一只手把奥姆身上的衣服掀了起来，亚瑟的指尖抚过那一条条浅浅的快要好了的伤口，最后停留在腰间那一片淤青上满意的揉捏了一下，才漫不经心开口说道:“你倒是挺开心的啊，也不为即将到来的惩罚而感到害怕。”  
奥姆看着表情阴晴不定的亚瑟，试图用一种十分平静的语气说到:“害怕有什么用呢，你不让我死，也不给我活路，我只能能好好活一天就且活一天了。”  
亚瑟被这淡淡的话气的牙痒痒，他却没有发怒，他的手仍不安分地在奥姆的身上游移。他轻轻扯了扯奥姆胸前的金属环，引起一声隐忍的呻吟，才满意的说到:“既然你不在乎，那我也不客气了。”

当奥姆第二次被亚瑟抓回来以后亚瑟终于忍受不了奥姆对他咒骂的“杂种”一类的词语了，他不知道从哪搞来了一大碗媚药，掐着奥姆的下巴一滴不剩地给他灌了下去。  
强烈的药效把奥姆折磨的失去了理智，什么高贵的血统，什么王室的尊严，终于都亚瑟踩在了脚下。真可笑，只是一碗药水就可以让他跪在亚瑟的身前哭着求这个他曾经万分鄙夷的人艹他。  
亚瑟并没有急着发泄自己压抑了很久的对奥姆的欲望，而是等到这个万分骄傲的弟弟饥渴难耐的在他的面前羞耻地试图自己抚慰自己，而又因为无法得到满足而眼泪婆娑的一遍一遍地道歉并且用尽一切他能想到的办法勾引他以后，他才大发慈悲的满足了他那可怜的弟弟。  
自那以后每次见面更多的媚药，更多的折辱，他的身体在亚瑟的调教之下变得无需什么药，只需亚瑟的触碰都能变得十分的淫乱的渴求着亚瑟。  
他的骄傲，他的尊严，在亚瑟的摧残下，破碎得捡都捡不起来。

被亚瑟逗弄了一下胸前的乳环奥姆就能够感觉到后穴不由自主的的变得湿润了起来，他的羞耻心让他试图压抑着呻吟的欲望，却只能让他看起来更加的狼狈。  
不知道亚瑟还能想出来什么新花样来，不过如果只是换个花样侵犯他，怕也算不得什么严厉的惩罚，奥姆如是想着。  
不过显然亚瑟的惩罚可不是那么简单，他拿出了一个精致的小瓶子，里面的墨绿色的液体看起来就是一副有毒的样子。  
“你的惩罚，喝吧。”亚瑟把瓶子塞进奥姆的手里，微笑着期待着奥姆的反应。  
奥姆接过瓶子，想也没想就喝掉了瓶子里的药剂，他本以为是和以前亚瑟给他喝的那种药差不多的东西，可事实虽然不是这样的。  
喝下药水以后，他感觉到一种发自内心的困倦感，他努力的想要睁开眼睛，问问亚瑟到底给他喝了什么，但是却只能眼睛一闭，陷入了昏睡。  
“睡吧，奥姆，享受一下在睡梦中的平静，等你再睁开眼的时候，怕是不会这么平静了。”亚瑟把奥姆平躺着放好，手指贪婪的抚摸着这被上天眷顾的美好容颜，在奥姆的耳边呢喃到。

黑暗，无尽的黑暗。  
当奥姆再一次睁开眼睛的时候，他能够看到的只有黑暗，他确认自己是睁着眼的，而亚兰蒂斯是一  
个终日都亮如白昼的地方，可如今他所身处的地方却一丝光亮都看不到。  
恐惧和慌乱占领了他的意识，他无助地抓住了床单，可手上的触感明明告诉他，他还是处在那个熟悉的房间。  
怎么回事？亚瑟是怎么做到剥夺了这个房间里的一切的光的？慌乱之下，他也想不出个什么所以然来。  
开门声响起，一阵花香伴随在安妮那轻快的声音传来，“奥姆殿下，我给你带了新奇的鲜花来，你看看喜不喜欢~”  
“看？这屋子里这么黑怎么看？”奥姆转向声音传来的方向，那里应该是门口，可是他们看到的还只是一片黑暗。  
“暗？奥姆殿下，这里可是明亮极了。”安妮的声音里也带上了疑惑，在她这里看来，奥姆殿下的眼睛人事和蓝天和海洋一样漂亮的颜色，只是相比于同时稍微的有一些失神。  
奥姆的手紧紧地握成了拳头，终于知道了亚瑟给他的惩罚到底是什么，果然是亚瑟的风格。他的眼睛如果想要看着除了亚瑟以外其他人，那就干脆瞎掉好了，这不就是亚瑟的思考逻辑吗。  
“你出去。”他听到了亚瑟的声音，此刻的他还狼狈的坐在床上，一双眼神空洞的蓝眼睛挣得大大的，看不出来任何的波动，就像是一件美丽的艺术品一样。亚瑟这听起来就很轻松的语气，让奥姆的心沉到了谷底。


End file.
